Confessions
by LovingTheStrange
Summary: Noah decides to tell Rex one of his deepest secrets, but gets a reaction he wasn't expecting. Noex Origin Story.


**Confessions**

Noah dribbled the ball, anxiously awaiting Rex's next move. Not that it would matter, Rex almost never made a basket, so there was no real chance he'd win. Even now with the score being 24-8, 25 being the winner and Noah being the obvious lead, Noah knew there was no way Rex was going to win this round.

"I haven't got all day here Noah." Rex teased as sweat dripped off of his nose. His jacket and gloves, as well as Noah's jacket, had been strewn on a nearby bench in the basketball court which was now occupied only by the two teens. Which was normal since it was the sun was starting to set on the horizon.

"Trust me Rex," Noah sarcastically replied raising an eyebrow, "it's not going to make much of a difference how much time we have." And with that, Noah ran past Rex and tossed the ball into the air. He gave a triumphant shout as the ball went through the net, making the score 25-8; and Noah, once again, the winner.

"I swear Rex, you're getting better." Noah commented as he went to pick up the ball. "Just not good enough to beat yours truly." he added using his thumb to point to himself.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Rex replied using his hand to 'brush away' Noah's little remark. Rex then went to sit down on the bench that had their jackets and his gloves thrown on it and grabbed a sports bottle he had brought full of water and took one long drink.

As Noah sat down, Rex then preceded to squeeze some of the water onto his face in order to cool him down even more. He then lifted up the bottom of his shirt to dry off his face, revealing the tan chest that lied beneath.

Noah couldn't help himself from taking a quick glance as he too took a sip from his water bottle. He looked away, so as to get caught once Rex had placed his shirt back down, at the sunset that was directly in front of them.

"Hey." Rex said, trying to get Noah's attention. It worked because Noah soon turned his head just in time to see Rex move his arm over and pat him on the back and say, "Good game though man. You were pretty good out there."

Noah smiled at the compliment he had just been given and said, "Thanks. You too.", as he turned back and continued to watch the sunset.

After a brief moment of silence, Rex decided to try to make a little conversation to break the silence. "So," he started, "how's the date life been going?"

Noah raised a confused eyebrow as he looked back at Rex. "I'm sorry?"

"You know. You got any girls at your school you got an eye on?"

Noah chuckled at Rex's idea. "Um, no. No I can't say that I do."

"Why?" Rex questioned. "Are none of the ladies there cool enough to hang with ol' Nixon?" he jokingly added poking Noah's side with his elbow.

Noah rubbed his side as he, once again, laughed at Rex's 'amusing' puns. "No. No I can honestly say there aren't Rex." Noah answered as he took another sip of his water. "Wait, why all the sudden interest in my love life?"

"Because you're my friend and I want to see you happy." Rex answered sheepishly.

"Thanks, but I don't see how me going out with a girl is going to make me of all people happy."

Rex looked at him curiously. "And why not? You haven't even given it a shot."

"Not true." Noah remarked giving Rex a quick playful glare. "I had Claire once, remember?"

"Ah yes." Rex said as he remembered Noah's old crush. "Well besides her, have you been with anyone else? Even looked at any ?"

Noah looked back down at the ground as he chuckled and replied, "Can't say I have Rex."

Rex smiled at Noah. He was usually one to always look for a date, and now that he was no longer interested at anyone at his school was a strange thought indeed. "Yeah well, let me know if you have any problems finding someone. I'm pretty sure I could find one lucky gal that would want to date you." Rex replied as he too took another sip from his bottle.

Noah placed his bottle down beside him and hung his head; Rex not noticing being too occupied watching the sunset. He wanted to tell Rex, but wasn't sure how he'd act. He never told anyone before, ever. Part of him wanted to let it all out and be free of this 'curse', but another part wanted to keep it hidden because he was scared of what others might think.

He was so nervous with the idea that he didn't notice how hard and how fast he was twiddling his fingers on the bench that he and Rex were sitting on. Rex noticed, however, and was almost immediately interested in what had Noah so worked up.

"Hey there." he said as he placed a comforting hand on Noah's fingers trying to get them to stop tapping the bench. "You okay there Noe? You got something on your mind?" he asked.

He did. Noah did have something occupying his mind at that moment. And he decided that it was time to say it. If anyone would understand and be supportive of it, he thought it would be Rex. Noah took a deep breath as he pulled his hand away from Rex's and said, "Rex, there's something I wanna say." he began, looking away from the tan, teenage EVO.

Rex gave Noah a worried look, even though he knew he couldn't see it. "I'm all ears." he said comfortingly.

Noah then began to hang his head, but moved his eyes so that he could at least see Rex's face. "You have to promise me one thing though Rex. You cannot laugh, or tell anyone about this? Okay? Can you promise me that?"

Rex placed his hand on Noah's sweat-soaked back and gave it a small pat as he replied, "Of course Noah."

Noah took in one more deep breath and then calmly and quietly said, "The reason I don't have my eyes on any of the girls at my school is because I'm not interested in any of them…I'm not interested in girls at all actually."

Rex's eyes went wide with surprise. He knew what Noah was talking about before he even said it. Still, that didn't stop Noah from coming out and saying it to Rex.

"I'm gay Rex." Noah admitted as he hung his head even lower and moved his eyes away from Rex.

Rex seemed to stop everything he was doing. Breathing, blinking, everything. This was a shock he was not expecting. "But-but what about Claire?" he asked.

"Claire? She was just a 'what-if' to me Rex. And as it turns out, I felt almost nothing towards her, or any of the other girls. I mean, yeah I did like her, but there was no…spark to it at all. It was only the guys I found myself looking at. And…and you're the only person that knows this Rex. You're the first person I've told this to."

Rex was speechless to say the least. He didn't know what to think. Scratch that. He did; he knew exactly what he wanted to do and say about what Noah had just told him.

"So?" Noah asked as he got the courage to lift his head back up and look to Rex. "What do-what do you have to say?"

"Well," Rex began as he smiled and wrapped his arm around Noah's shoulder, gave him a small smile, and shook him a little, "I have no problem with it whatsoever Noah."

A wide grin spread across Noah's face. "Really? You don't care? You're not grossed out or anything?"

"Why should I be? There's nothing different about you now than there was when I first met you. Why should that change now?"

Noah sighed in relief of the burden that had just been released from him. He was grateful to have someone like Rex to accept him for who he is. "Thanks Rex. It means a lot."

"No problem Noe." Rex replied as he placed both hands back on his lap and looked back at the sun. "So, tell me though. How do you know you're gay?"

Noah gave Rex a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, well, have you ever been with another man?"

Noah chuckled at Rex's question and looked back down at the ground. "Well no. not really. But, I mean, that doesn't mean that I…" was all Noah got to say before he felt Rex place a comforting hand on his cheek farthest from Rex, push Noah slowly so that he was facing Rex, and then feel Rex's lips meet his in a warm and tender kiss. Noah's eyes snapped open at the EVO's sudden action. But then, he closed his eyes as a wave of emotion flooded him. He didn't know what to think. But one thing was for certain: he enjoyed every bit of what was happening right now.

As their lips parted, Noah slowly opened his eyes to see Rex moving his hand away from his face and simply giving Noah a hopeful smile.

"So," Rex began, "what do you think now?"

"What do I think? Rex, where the hell did that come from?" Noah began."I mean, since when did you go, you know, that way?"

Rex smirked at Noah's question. It was a reasonable question after all. "I've rolled 'that way' for a good while now Noe. I mean, I guess I never really thought about it that much. I just knew that I liked who I liked. And who I like, Noah, is you."

Noah smiled at Rex's remark. He then proceeded to reach over and wrap both of his arms around Rex's chest, and hug him as tight as he could. Thanks to Rex, he felt like the happiest person in the world.

As Rex wrapped both of his arms around the blonde teen, Rex couldn't help but wonder one more thing. "How long?"

"What do you mean?" Noah asked.

"How long have you felt this way about me?"

Noah moved back to look Rex in the eye as he moved his hands from Rex's back to softly rub his broad shoulders.

"I'd sound cheesy if I said 'from the moment I first saw you', but it's the truth. It was just a 'what-if' then. But now? Now I'm positive that this is what I want." he said as he gave Rex a comforting smile.

As Rex smiled back, he placed the back of his hand on Noah's cheek and rubbed it softly. "So, what do you think we should do now?"

Noah smirked at Rex and quietly said, "I think we should try that thing we just did again."

Noah placed his hand on the back of Rex's raven-hair-filled head as Rex replied, "Oh you mean this?" he said as he leaned in and gave Noah one quick peck on his lips.

Noah smiled once their lips had parted and softly said, "Yes, only this time, make it last longer."

"With pleasure." Rex said. Although, he barely had time to say those two words before Noah pulled him into another kiss. They both thought this one was better than the first, and they hoped each one after this would be just as thrilling and exciting as the others. And they continued to embrace each other in front of the sunset, not caring about anything else in the world at that moment. All they cared about was being with each other. And they were as happy as they could possibly be.


End file.
